The Minecraft Games
by TechnicalTragedy
Summary: This is a collaboration between myself and The Black Dove Flyeth, and it is exactly what the title says: The Hunger Games in Minecraft. This includes famous Youtubers who have participated in the Survival games (there is only one or two who haven't). We don't own anything except the story and our OCs. Rated T (may change) for violence and mild language. Probably pairings.
1. Chapter 1

The scientist was hard at work, attaching a tail and ears to his subject. He smiled, and finished working, then adjusted it, adding the finishing touches and straightening the new appendages. He felt kind of bad for the girl, she would wake up in an unknown place, with only an unfamiliar person to help her kill people she loved.

"Subject 01 is ready for implantation." A robot zoomed out on two wheels and took the girl to the implantation chamber. _'I`m finally done. She was the last one.' _The scientist thought, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He checked his watch, 6:02 A.M. He yawned again, and trudged off down the long corridor towards his quarters.

_**~* The Games are about to start *~**_

Tragedy wakes up, her head pounding, in a small, enclosed space. She opens her eyes, and her ear twitches as she hears a voice.

"Hello, Tributes! It is I, the Announcer! You are now in The Hunger Games, and are probably going to be killed! So here are the rules. You will all fight to the death with each other, and in the end there will be one winner! You will start out with a partner, but when only the equivalent of three teams remain (six people) it will be every man for himself! You will not enter the administrators` house under any circumstances. There are chests filled with equipment in the middle of the Park, which is where you are right now, and you can loot them! There is also a crafting table in there. You may not break any blocks, except for leaves or mushrooms. I will count down from ten, and you will be allowed to climb out of your tubes. Also, have fun! If possible. Alright, let`s go!"

"Ten."

Tragedy looks around, and a voice in her head says, "You are partnered with Hyperactivity."

"Nine."

Tragedy and Hyperactivity`s eyes meet, and they smile at each other.

"Eight."

Tragedy swallows the lump in her throat.

"Seven."

The voice speaks again. "Nervous, are you?"

"Six."

Tragedy runs her tongue over her canine teeth, surprised at how large they are.

"Five."

The voice laughs.

"Four."

Everything is still.

"Three."

"Two."

Tragedy`s ears twitch, and she breaths out nervously.

"One."

The floor of Tragedy`s tube rises quickly, pushing her out of the tube and onto the soft green grass of the park.

"Go!"

Tragedy motions for Hyperactivity to follow her, and sprints off into the woods.

Hyperactivity hangs back, and, following the instructions of her voice, goes to the center of the park and loots the chests. She decides that she should catch up with her partner, and runs after her.

Hyperactivity finds the wolf-girl standing in the middle of a road, staring into the trees. Tragedy`s ears perk up, and she turns to the trees as she hears a noise. But the girl smiles when she sees that it is just her partner.

Hyper searches through her inventory, and tosses Tragedy a stone sword and a leather helmet, along with some bread. She keeps an iron helmet, a bow, and two apples.

Tragedy plops the leather helmet on her head, and equips the stone sword, and Hyper puts on her iron helmet, and holds her bow.

The two start to walk towards a building, checking all around them to make sure they don`t get caught by anyone. When they enter the building, they search it, finding two more bread and some arrows for Hyper's bow. They also find a hole in the ground, which leads down to the old subway system.

The two prepare themselves, then walk down into the subway, slowly making their way down the tunnel. They talk idly while walking, until they hear voices.

"Oh, crap! Oh, crap! Oh, no! Run, Ant!" They hear CaptainSparklez yell.

The girls press themselves against the subway wall, trying to blend in.

"They`re coming, Jordan!" Ant yells back, and he grunts as he is hit by an arrow.

"Oh, god! The skeletons! There are so many!" The Captain screams, and ducks into the nook where Tragedy is hiding.

Tragedy presses him into the wall, and holds her hand over his mouth. "Hush. You`ll be fine if you`re quiet." She glances at Ant, who is still running for his life.

Ant is overtaken by zombies, but before they can do too much damage, a skeleton shoots him, killing him.

"Oh, god!" Jordan says, his voice muffled.

"Antvenom has perished." Tragedy`s voice tells her.

Tragedy frowns at Jordan. "I`m sorry, Captain.

The Captain just sighs and slides down the wall until he is sitting down, and stares up at Tragedy sadly.

Tragedy smiles comfortingly down at him, then Hyper tugs at her jacket. "Tragedy, we`ve got to go! They`re coming!"

Tragedy nods, then pulls Jordan to his feet. "Come on. I`m not going to leave you to die down here."

Jordan nods slowly, and then they all run for their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Night was settling in. Only one other tribute had died, that person being Lewis. Jordan had decided to stick around with Hyper and Tragedy, and they had formed an uneasy alliance. The girls still didn`t feel all that comfortable around him. It was no matter though, they both knew either they would kill him or vice versa.

Most of the night had passed uneventfully, just Jordan's snoring keeping Hyper up. As Hyper lay, dozing in between sleep and reality, a small rustle made her ears perk up. A mouse nose peered from around the corner were the trio had set up camp in a secluded corner of the subway system. She felt the need to go attack the mouse as the cat genes in her took over, but Hyper stopped when she saw how sickly looking the poor guy was.

A large chest and stomach made up most of his largeness, but his clothes were baggy, suggesting he had not have food in ages. His ginger hair was hidden under a dwarf helmet and a fake pick was strapped to his back. Hyper remembered this man as the partner of Lewis… Shawn, Shane, Steve? Oh what was his name…Simon! Simon was the poor gingers name.  
"Congratulations, you remembered." The voice spoke. She growled, making the nearby ginger cower when it reached his ears. As Simon walked around Captain and Tragedy, he neared Hyper and began to tug at her rucksack strings, making the bag open.

He then began grabbing her bow and arrows, along with some food. Finally she turned around and hissed, meeting him eye to eye. Simon, shocked that the cat-girl he had admired hissed in his face, began to tremble in fear. He dropped the stuff and backed up to run, just to be met with a wall. His eyes flickered to and fro as he looked for an escape. As Hyper was picking up her stuff, Simon ran. Despite his massive demeanor, he was a scaredy-mouse. Not that that mattered anyway, his plan was working! Now Martyn could go in and kill them all, leaving kitty all on her own.

Martyn on the other hand, was currently climbing a massive tree he found, scampering around for any hidden chests. His mission was interrupted when Duncan started screeching, letting Martyn know and enemy was near their makeshift base, near the center park. But it was Simon, why would Duncan screech at Simon? Until he saw a cat girl chasing him, on his tail (no pun intended). Her ears were back and her eyes held a fire Martyn couldn't help but be attracted to. The chipmunk inside of him, had other ideas, he began to scamper higher into the tree as she neared, fear taking over.

Hyper was intent on catching this rat, maybe during a game of cat and mouse? She mentally snorted at the pun. Simon turned a sharp left turn, trying to lose Hyper. She hissed and sped up, letting the cat in her take over. She then jumped onto a tree and began to follow him from there, until she ran into a chipmunk-man. He had bright blonde hair and soft blue eyes that held fear and shock, he looked so scared. Hyper shook her head and spared the poor guy, making mental note of the stirring in her chest, she would go to Tragedy about that. Stepping back into the shadows, Hyper continued the hunt of the rat.

Martyn stared into the deep green eyes of the cat-which appeared out of nowhere mind you- and felt a stirring in his chest, a feeling unknown to him brought to life. Cat girl disappeared into the shadows, leaving him to ponder this feeling. By now, Duncan had rejoined him and helped him follow the game of cat and mouse.

Whilst all this was happening, a Swede by the name of Pewdie and his partner Sjin walked the empty streets of the ruined city, keeping a close eye out for creatures of the night, as it was the middle of the night. The former had been redone as a pig and the latter, an adorable dog. Most would think having a pig for a partner is horrible, but Sjin thought quite the opposite. A pig could smell buried roots like potatoes from blocks away, and was the most useful with getting pigs to the pair, allowing them to have plenty of meat.

The city was unnaturally quiet, until squawking was heard from another tribute. Not death, but more like a warning signal. Neither of the two paid any mind to it as they continued their walk. The squeaks of a mouse and hisses of a cat lead the two unsuspecting nekos to a small clearing, where a cat and mouse nekos were neck and neck in battle. The ninja like abilities of the beautiful cat and her flexibilities made her a better fighter, even though the mouse had a stone sword. The raging fight lasted for what seemed like hours, but only twenty minutes in the pale moon light.

In the end, the cat won. A scratch from her now exposed claws to the neck proved deadly, and Pewdie made note of that. "Simon has been eliminated." Came the voice from his head, he just shook it off and stared at the girl some more. Her black hair was messily pulled back and her rather large chest raising and dipping with her heavy breathing. She bent down to collect the items he dropped and with a flick of her tail, she was gone.

When Hyper returned home, she broke the news to her allies, who weren't surprised when they saw her gone and heard the message in their heads. A victory celebration of bread and apples lasted for a lot longer than it was supposed to but despite that, Hyper still managed to get a few hours of sleep, before dawn broke. It was the second day, and already she was a murderer, how many more days will she live in this hell?


	3. Chapter 3

Tragedy couldn`t help but look at Hyper differently the next morning. _'She killed someone.' _Kept running through her head. _'What if she kills me, too? Don`t be an idiot, Tragedy, you`ll be fine, you can trust her!'_

"Oh, darn it." Jordan mutters, searching through his pack. "Guys, it seems that I am out of food."

Tragedy smiles at him. "You can have some of mine." She looks through her pack. "What the hell? I don`t have any food either."

Hyper quickly pokes through her own bag. "Damn. We`re out of food. You know what this means? We have to go hunting."

Tragedy grins. "Hells yeah. I love hunting. Ah, man. This is going to be GREAT."

Jordan grins. "Dibs on Tragedy as my hunting partner!"

"Shit, Jordan. I was just about to call dibs." Hyper says with a smile.

Jordan sighs, and looks down at himself. "Well you aren`t a NARWHAL-person. It`s hard to do shit with these fins." He flaps his arms around to prove his point.

Hyper chuckles, and Tragedy frowns at her. "It`s really not that funny."

Jordan huffs. "Come on, Tragedy. I`m starting to get hungry."

Tragedy throws her bag over her shoulder and readies her sword. "Let`s go, Captain!"

Hyper sighs. "I guess I`ll go alone, then." She gathers her bow and arrows, and slides into her backpack, before heading off into the town looking for unlooted chests.

"Hey, Jordan." Tragedy whispers, gesturing with a nod to a person, unarmed and wounded, limping along past them. "Let`s split up and surround him, you go around front and distract him, and I`ll catch him from behind."

Jordan smiles, then runs out into the middle of the road. "Stop!" He yells.

The person, confused and scared, turns around and tries to flee. Tragedy is waiting there. But as she raises her sword to kill him, he falls to his knees. His face is stained with tears, and he chokes out ragged sobs.

"P-Please don`t kill me. I-I have food. I c-can give you food. " He throws some bread and apples at her feet. "I-I don`t want to d-die. Please."

Tragedy stares down at the man, he`s cute, admittedly. He has an adorable accent, too. She sighs, and sheathes her sword.

"What are you doing?" Jordan demands. "The plan is to kill him. I`ll do it, if you won`t, I will." His voice darkens at the end, and he walks towards the man, putting his sword at his throat.

The man whimpers for a minute or so, then calms down and just stares up at the Captain.

Tragedy decides that she`s had enough. She wrenches Jordan`s sword out of his hand and throws it at his feet. "You won`t hurt him."

Jordan picks his sword up, and glares at the wolf. "Fine then." He sheathes his sword. "Just bring yet another mouth to feed, I`m sure Hyper will _love _you for that."

Tragedy helps the man to his feet. "What`s your name, stranger?"

The man smiles weakly. "I`m Slyfoxhound. But you can call me Sly." The two shake hands.

"Well, Sly. You seem quite tired, so let me take you back to our camp. You can sleep there." Tragedy assures him with a shy, yet friendly smile. "Come on, Jordan! We`re going back to camp!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. " Jordan grumbles, trudging along behind them, resent radiating off of him in waves.

"Here we are, Sly! Go on and take a rest. Jordan and I need to talk." Tragedy shot a glare in Jordan`s direction.

Sly nodded tiredly and flopped down onto a bed, fast asleep before he knew it.

Tragedy led Jordan away. "Jordan, what is _wrong _with you?"

Jordan made a face. "Nothing`s wrong with me! Why would you think that there`s something wrong with me?"

"Because you are being an asshole!" Tragedy took his shoulders.

Jordan was being forced to stare right into her golden eyes. Her hands were squeezing his shoulders. He studied her face. They were standing so close.

"What are you looking at?" Tragedy asked, suddenly shy. She tried to back away from him, but he grabbed her arms, and smashed his lips into hers.

Tragedy pushed him away, and felt a blush heat up her face. "What the hell, Jordan?"

Jordan blushed, too. "Oh, god. I`m so sorry. I don`t know what came over me. I-I... I`m sorry." Jordan sighed deeply, and rubbed his face with his hands.

Tragedy walked back to camp, blushing deeply. "Come back when you calm the hell down." SHe told Jordan over her shoulder.

"Will do, Tragedy." Jordan assured her, and rubbed his face again. _'Oh, goodness. I cannot believe I did that. Why did I do that? What`s __**wrong **__with me? But we were so close and she`s so pretty. Stop it, Jordan. Just stop. I`m here to survive, and she`ll probably kill me if I try anything.' _Jordan took some deep breaths, then walked back to the camp, where Tragedy was watching over it like a hawk: silent and powerful.

Her ears twitched, and she flicked her head in the direction of a noise. She went to investigate, and after she left, Jordan got very tired, and fell into bed.

When Tragedy got back her friends were sleeping. She returned to her post, but her concentration was broken by thoughts of Jordan. She puzzled over why he had kissed her, and watched him sleep. His hair was messed up, his arms were wrapped around himself, and he was snoring again. Tragedy chuckled, then looked over at Sly.

Sly was awake, sitting facing away from her, holding his knees to his chest and staring out into the forest. He was mumbling to himself, and Tragedy strained to hear his words, but couldn`t quite make them out.

Tragedy`s eyelids started to droop, and she yawned. She must have dozed off, for the next thing she knew, there was a knife being held to her throat, and a grinning parrot-man was on the other end of it.


	4. Chapter 4

After Hyper departed Jordan and Tragedy, she slipped into her normal mode of being a ninja in the shadows. After passing the same bunker about three times, the cat girl made up her mind to loot it. There was a blonde woman with owl wings and large eyes must have been the look out, seeing as she was on the top part of the tower. She was standing next to a man with parrot features and was chatting with the chipmunk guy Hyper had seen earlier.

The security system on the bunker was good, but not top notch. Tripwires and pressure plates lay everywhere, but Hyper continued on, knowing one wrong wove would lead to death.

She slipped into their food room and grabbed a bunch of stuff, including some golden flipping apples! As she slipped out, Hyper noticed the chipmunk guy staring at her, but didn't tell his friends…her guess were on some sort of truce… okay then. As she continued to hunt for food, Hyper came across many now abandoned bunkers and houses where other tributes had once tried to stay alive in.

Despite everything else, Hyper had a pretty good run. There was this run in with an odd ball pair, a dog and a pig. As she snuck around the corners, their conversation finally came into hearing range,

"Remember how she was like, swipe, and slash! Critical hit!" the pig man began, speaking of someone. "And the way she flicked her tail, oh my gosh! You know people say that a cat nekos tail is usually their most sensual place?" the pig man was obviously talking about Hyper and about her species!

He continued to talk about cat nekos and how fascinating they were as his partner paid full attention, throwing in his knowledge here and there. What he mostly focused on, was Hyper herself. What her fighting moves were, agility, abilities. He talked about her as if she was a Goddess. And with the way he described her: tall, thin, thick black hair, cats eyes, sleek tail and a full round chest, she sure sounded like one.

Hyper trailed the two until it was dusk, and then she began running back to the camp. Jordan was sitting a way's away and Tragedy was asleep. A man with fox ears and a bushy tail was sitting, talking to Jordan so Hyper assumed he was on their side. After a small dinner, Tragedy took over shift as the rest of the crew went to sleep. It was early morning when Hyper awoke, seeing the new man and Jordan cooking breakfast, but no Tragedy. After stretching, Hyper walked over and spoke her salutations, then questioning:

"Where's Tragedy?" wishing she was around her somewhere. The new man introduced himself as Slyfox and shrugged. Jordan mimicked his actions blushing scarlet when Hyper bent over, her tank top hanging off of her thin frame, "What happened between you and Tragedy? Don't even think about lying either." He just shrugged her off and turned around. As Hyper practiced her flips and such, she awaited Tragedy's arrival, but nothing prevailed. After a few 'conversations' with Jordan (which mostly consisted of grunts and nods on Jordan's part and smiles on Hyper's) Hyper's faith began to dwindle. After one last shot at a conversation, Hyper 'humphed' and spoke,

"Well, I am off to go find Tragedy. You two can stay here." Again Jordan shrugged and began to talk to Sly.

After hours of searching, familiar yells of terror were picked up in her ears as Hyper neared the bunker where her truce-mate was. And there, clear as day was Tragedy, chained to a wall as the other three people mocked her, spat on her and began to cut her, with blades and daggers of the sort.

Jordan will not believe this.


	5. Chapter 5

Tragedy whined as the blades sliced her fair skin. "Why are you d-doing this?" She asked.

One of them just slapped her with the flat of his sword, silencing her. He grinned at her surprised yelp. "Don`t speak." He ordered.

Tragedy just hung her head and took the pain. The blades cut her again and again, leaving weeping wounds, with their red tears, all over her.

One of the men laughed as he came up with an idea, and grabbing her crazy curly hair, he nicked her ears with his blade, over and over, laughing as she whined and clawed at his arms.

Hyper watched in horror, then ran back to camp to fetch Jordan and Sly. They were still talking when she arrived at the camp, slightly winded but not enough to stop her from running at full tilt. "Guys! Tragedy`s been taken by some people and they`re torturing her, we`ve got to save her!"

Sly was immediately prepared, but Jordan made a face. "Why do you want to get her so badly? And who`s to say that you aren`t just lying to us, attempting to get us alone so you can kill us off?"

Hyper was dumbfounded. "Are you _shitting _me right now, Jordan? She`s my _partner. _I can`t just let her die!"

Jordan glared at her. "That`s what you made me do to Ant! Maybe I could have saved him!"

"Is that what this is really about, Jordan? Do you just regret not going to get him? Or is there something more?" Hyper stepped closer, her anger filling the air.

The Captain suddenly faltered a bit. "N-No! Ant was my friend, no matter what we said to each other or what happened!"

Hyper scanned his face. "No. That`s not all. What did Tragedy do to you? Last time I checked you two were on good terms."

Jordan crossed his narwhal-fins. "Things change."

Sly spoke up. "Hey guys, I don`t want to ruin this moment, but Tragedy could be _dying_ right now, you know?"

"Oh shit! Right you are, Slyfox! We`ve got to rescue her! Follow me, guys! Or just Sly." Hyper glanced at Jordan before racing into the woods, Sly right behind her.

After a second or so of deliberation, Jordan sighed heavily and ran off after the two. "I`m coming!" He shouted.

They finally arrived at the bunker and looked in. Tragedy was chained to the wall, her clothing torn and bloody, much like her body.

The three quickly found a way in and got her out. They raced back to camp, and when they did, she was still unconscious.

"Wake up, Tragedy." Hyper begged, holding her hand a few hours later. The only way they knew she was still alive was the unsteady rise and fall of her chest. She also mumbled in her sleep, and a fever had broken.

Hyper`s voice spoke to her, "She will not survive this, I am afraid."

Hyper wasn`t having that crap. "She`ll pull through. She _has _to."

The voice seemed to sigh. "A fever has taken her, and her wounds are beginning to infect. She cannot pull through. But you _do _have a sponsor."

Hyper cocked her head. "What do you mean? What`s a sponsor?"

"A person who will send you medicine for her in exchange for something." The voice explained.

Hyper chuckled. "What kind of something?"

"Anything, really." The voice told her.

Hyper stood, and looked around. "Hey! I know you can hear me. If my oh so gracious sponsor will give me medicine for Tragedy here, I`ll return to that bunker and kill them _all. _Every last one of them."

The voice seemed to laugh. "Hyper, you tricky cat."

Hyper nodded and set off back to the bunker.

Behind her, a soft beeping could be heard as a small package floated down from the sky and landed on Tragedy`s belly.

Hyper returned to the bunker, angry and determined. She entered without letting them know she was there, and found them in the torture room, wondering where their prisoner had gone.

Hyper coughed, and as they turned around and looked at her, she ran in, and sank her claws deep into one`s throat. The parrot-man`s blood ran down her arm, and he squawked once before she pushed his still-bleeding body to the floor.

She turned just in time to avoid being run through with a sword. Hyper kicked a squirrel-ish man in the back, and stumbled into a wall.

Hyper whirled and came face-to-face with Martyn, the chipmunk man. She stopped, and they both stared silently at each other.

Lewis, the squirrel-man, grabbed her, but she crushed his toes with her shoe and spun around, burying her razor-sharp claws in his chest. He gasped, then slid off of her claws and onto the cold stone floor.

Martyn lunged at her with his sword, slicing her side. Hyper grunted in pain but swung her claws at him, dragging them across his chest and making long, but not deep, claw marks.

The chipmunk dipped a finger into a wound, bringing it back bloodied. His inner chipmunk screamed at him to run far, far away. After a few moments of self-conflict, he dropped his sword and ran.

Hyper gave chase, letting her cat-side guide her, but he managed to escape as her energy dwindled.

_'Darn it.' _Her cat side cursed, but her human side, the one that remembered that moment when their eyes met and they shared a feeling, smiled inwardly. "I swear that his kill will be mine. I will _get _him, mark my words. But now, I must go heal my truce-mate." She said aloud.

The cat-girl returned to her campsite, and found the medicine resting on top of Tragedy, and opened it, making a face at the gross-looking gunk.

She rubbed it on Tragedy`s wounds, though, and then found a single, small pill resting at the bottom of the container, in a hidden compartment underneath the main one. She put the pill on Tragedy`s tongue, and poured a bit of water in, then made Tragedy swallow, and waited.


	6. Chapter 6

With a gasp, Tragedy woke up. Hyper looked up at her, bags under her eyes as she hadn`t had much sleep.

Tragedy looked at Hyper`s hand upon her own, and smiled at her friends` loyalty. "Go to sleep, Hyper." She murmured.

Hyper nodded tiredly, then shuffled to a bed and fell asleep immediately.

Tragedy felt eyes on her, and looked over to see Sly and Jordan looking at her, one with a smile and the other with a neutral expression. She smiled back, stood slowly, and walked over to them.

Tragedy sighed at CaptainSparklez, and hugged Sly, wincing slightly.

The Captain huffed, then stalked away angrily.

Sly watched him walk away, then turned to Tragedy. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

Tragedy shrugged, then winced again. She pressed her hand to her shoulder and frowned, shifting uncomfortably.

Sly didn`t like seeing his new ally in pain, and winced along with her, but his stomach`s loud growl was his trouble.

Tragedy chuckled lightly, and then turned to look at CaptainSparklez. "Hey Jordan!" He turned to look at her. "Take Sly out hunting, will you?" The Captain nodded reluctantly, and Sly happily bounded over to him, already pulling him away into the trees.

Jordan cast a pleading look over his shoulder at Tragedy, before disappearing into the trees.

_**LINEBREAK**_

Tragedy had gone back to sleep by the time the boys got back to camp, puffing from the race Sly had just won.

The Captain declared him a cheater, grinning, and paid no attention to his arguing that he hadn`t cheated. Jordan yawned tiredly, then started towards his bed.

Sly sighed, he would have to take first watch, and crawled up to the vantage point that the others had dubbed the 'Crow`s Nest' and glanced around quickly, making sure that no one was trying to sneak up on them.

CaptainSparklez was about to lay down, when he noticed a slightly crumpled piece of paper on his bed. He grabbed it and unfolded it. It had words on it, and he read them, looking kind of sad. His eyes landed on the small stone stuck onto the paper, and he smiled, before gently tearing it off and walking into the woods with it, leaving the note on his bed.

Jordan carried the stone to a small clearing, then took his shovel out and dug a small hole.

He threw the stone into the hole, staring at the single word written on it, before covering it back up. Just before he turned to go, he planted a single flower over the spot, and murmured, "Goodbye, Ant."

The Captain returned to camp, feeling as if a little weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He picked the note back up and read it again, memorizing it and thanking Hyper in his mind.

He read the note to himself until he fell asleep, smiling to himself. The words fell from his hands, and were washed into his mind. A simple gift, but one of his favorites. Ten words: '_It`s not much, but this is for a proper burial.' _


End file.
